Bionicle Halo
Bionicle Halo is an independant comic series depicting Bionicle characters in a Halo-set universe. Story Bionicle Halo begins with Master Darman going to meet up with the Metru of Autumn's captain, Tahu Koes. He discusses what will happen next. Darman then introduces the characters and enemies. He also conducts a weapons and vehicle test. On board the Metru of Autumn, a Covenant boarding party attempts to board the ship above Metru Octanus IV. When the group arrives in the docking bay, they meet up with guest star Mentara. From there they take a Pelican to the ground of Metru Octanus, in the city of Cote' de Koro, where Darman, Tropic, Mentara, and Axala travel through a sewer. Inside the sewer they discover Refy, who has been acting as a sewer hobo. They find a hatch that leads to an alley next to the Cote' de Koro museum, their mission location. Nako, who appeared out of nowhere, sets a charge on the wall. It explodes, creating a hole in the wall. Master Darman takes Nako to talk about where Nako has been. Darman promptly returns alone, claiming he pushed Nako off a cliff. On board a Covenant ship somewhere, in the Prophet's personal quarters, Krintask Pwnag'ee (the future Arbiter) enters the room with a single Ghost. The Ghost transforms into the Prophet of Autobots, who gives Krintask the job of securing the space aound the first Halo they discovered. Back on Metru Octanus IV, Darman and the others appear in a realistic black-and-white alley. Darman is missing his hands, and Axala wears an oversized Batman mask. Tropic makes the theory that it is a multiverse, which Darman makes fun of. Tropic pulls out a multiverse travelling device and hits the button. They appear in an endless void, where Darman has no hands or a head. He says it is not as bad as being pushed off a cliff, like Nako. It goes to Nako, who is still falling. He says that it is not as bad as floating through a void with no hands or a head (at least when you get past the vertigo and throw up in your helmet). A four-part side story featuring ODST took place. Each guest star was cloned as an ODST to battle each other. The ODST clones ended up winning. Also, two fan-comics made by Refy are considered canon. Location It is set in a universe called Bionicle Haloverse. Characters The characters are depicted as TOA, the Bionicle equivalant of a SPARTAN. All guest stars are considered Permanant Guest Stars. Each guest star has made one appearance in a comic, whether canon or not. Kuuls is the only one to have not made a canonical apperance yet. Stranded Stranded is a mini-comic that still applies to Bionicle Halo's namesake. It features a Spartan, Chris-818 , and an Elite, Tyl 'Namradee. They are forced to team up to escape when they are stranded on the island of Mata Nui. Links Bionicle Halo on BZPower Category:Comics Category:Parodies